The Apple of My Eye
by Kyoudai
Summary: Little snapshots in the lives of Hikari and Sora. 25/100 Drabbles completed.
1. Staring Out a Window

* * *

**Title:** Staring Out A Window.**  
Pairing/Character:** Hikari x Sora**  
Theme:** #o91 – School**  
Word Count:** 244  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Fluff, possibly light angst, implied shoujo-ai  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just this drabble.

* * *

At a distance, she watched one of the youngest digidestined grow to a wonderful young woman. Her frailness once endearing now became graceful. A beautiful young angel in a school full of wolves. She frowned at that. It would be alright with Daisuke. The boy was too incompetent to try to harm her in any way. Plus, Takeru would intervene as well if something was wrong. The two boys balanced each other out and Hikari got along with the two of them well enough. Sometimes, she couldn't help thinking, "_I wish I was that close to her..."_

"Sora?" Yamato asked worriedly, seeing her distress. They had history class together and she ended up with the window seat. One of her favorite places in a classroom, other than the seat closest to the door. And, like for what it seemed to be the hundredth time that year, she was looking out there with another sigh. "Are you alright?"

"Hm...?" She looked over to her _boyfriend_ with a blank stare. Sora shook her head and smiled. "I'm okay, I just have a headache." She lied. It wasn't the first time she lied to him and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"If you're sure..." Yamato replied suspiciously.

"I'm fine... Really, Yamato-kun." Sora said again before turning back to the window. She hoped she hadn't really missed out on the ninth grader's high jump. After all, Hikari was up and she didn't want to miss that.

* * *

**A/N: **This is for the challenge over on lj, digimon 100. This is obviously an AU since all the digidestined are much older than they are in the series. And, yeah, the middle school and the high school were connected so... Why not? Why is Hikari doing the high jump? That's another drabble.

Until later,

Kyoudai~


	2. Waiting

**Title:** Waiting  
**Pairing/Character:** Sora x Hikari**  
Theme:** #o96 – Author's Choice – Shadows**  
Word Count:** 231  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None at the moment.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the character's, just the drabble.

* * *

The brunette looked up at the school. She could feel someone's eyes on her, watching her like they have the entire school year. Strangely enough, it didn't really bother her. For some reason, she felt as if the person watching her was a kindred soul. She wished that that person, whomever they were, would confront her soon. She was getting tired of waiting for them to come out of the shadows and actually _talk_ to her. She froze. Why did it sound like she had a crush on her _stalker_? She shook her head, pushing the thought out of her head. Takeru probably would end up laughing at her, if not becoming increasingly protective of her, if he found out. Daisuke, he would probably end up outraged and try turning the school upside down to find her stalker. No, her stalker was one of the only secrets she has kept from the two. If her intuition was right, it probably was someone she knew quite well.

"Yagami, you're up." Her PE teacher said, pointing over to the pole volt with her thumb. "Let's see how high you can fly."

Hikari nodded. For some reason, she always remembered the wide eyed look Sora gave her when she told her she was going to try for the girl's pole volt at the middle school. It always helped her relax right before a jump.

* * *


	3. Shining Star

* * *

**Title:** Shining Star  
**Pairing/Character:** Hikari x Sora**  
Theme:** #o83 – Artwork**  
Word Count:** 376  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None at the moment.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the character's, just the drabble.

* * *

Sora's eyes were fixed to the window more so than usual. She gasped quietly as she watched the brunette prepare for the high jump. _She's looking over here._ The tomboy thought quietly panicking. Looking away from the window quickly.

"Takenouchi-san, please, would you read the next passage in the chapter?" Their teacher inquired seeing the girl spaz out a few seconds ago.

"Ah... Hai." Sora stood and read the passage quickly. The entire time, her eyes carefully darted out the window, unsure of whether the brunette was still looking up at her or not. She hoped she wasn't discovered.

"Arigato. You may sit down now." The teacher said as she headed over to bug another student.

Sora sat down quickly and looked out the window again. She finished just in time. Hikari just jumped the moment she looked out the window. She wished that she was as good at using the camera as Hikari, or at least had a camera. The smile plastered over Hikari's face as she jumped was just... She couldn't stop staring at the smile. Now, she really wished she could go out there and take pictures, just like she and her friends over at the photography club could. No doubt about it. Some of them were already there taking pictures.

Hikari was the star of their team. Just her brother and her two best friends. Sora never expected expected it years ago, that the child of light was capable of doing such things. Not with the frail body she had, and still has, before. But now, it looked as if that same frailty made her even more beautiful as she grew older. Especially when she was having fun like this. The moment seemed to imprint in her mind. The moment that she saw Hikari wink at her, she froze. _Did she see me? _She had to wonder worriedly.

Still, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl. She landed perfectly, making it look so simple. Yet, she knew how complicated it was. Even she probably couldn't manage to do what Hikari can do there. The younger digidestined made no sudden movements as to notice her gaze, so Sora was safe. For now. But how long can she keep this up?

* * *


	4. Not Much of a Secret

* * *

**Title:** Not Much of a Secret  
**Pairing/Character:** Hikari x Sora**  
Theme:** #o33 – Laugh**  
Word Count:** 551  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Shoujo-ai, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the character's, just the drabble.

* * *

The day Sora asked Hikari out, she flat out _laughed._ Why? Well, because she was just about to ask the older digidestined the same thing.

It all started with an average meeting. Sora and Hikari used to always spend their Saturdays together. At least, until the whole digimon thing came and complicated things. Not that it was a complete loss. They got back their partners from so long ago. They had missed them, but not the problems that always seemed to follow them around. Either way, they always ended up surviving and laughing at their mistakes. Like the time where Angewoman was fighting LadyDevimon and it ended up in a slap fight. Again.

But they never knew about their feelings for each other. Despite the fact that they would sent text messages to one another every day. Even if they were little or even just about little things that probably wouldn't even matter to most. They always kept contact with one another. Eventually, everyone knew.

Taichi noticed how Sora would always stop by their house, not for him, but for his sis. At first he just shrugged it off, but then Yamato came up to him and started telling him about how Sora would just look out the window in their only class together. He remembered that his sis had a PE class around that same time. As long as they don't end up hurting each other the two boys were okay with it.

Meanwhile, Takeru noticed how deeply involved Hikari was when watching the tomboy play tennis. Daisuke noticed as well. It was a good thing that he wasn't good at the sport or he might have actually given up soccer to play tennis in order to get the same amount of attention that she was giving Sora. Takeru knew that Hikari wasn't really into tennis unless _she_ played and always made subtle remarks about her attentiveness that made her blush. He didn't mind her little crush on Sora, but he was a bit worried about Daisuke's sanity after the two digidestineds talked to Taichi and Yamato about the two girls.

In the end, most of them of them were pretty much waiting for this moment. The day the two would walk to school, home, where ever they may go, hand in hand. They were even starting to get annoyed by the fact they kept finding ways to avoid the subject.

It wasn't much of a surprise when they found out that Sora and Hikari were having a 'girls day out'. That day, the boys followed them pretty much wherever they went, and hid around somewhere in the background where they hoped they wouldn't see them. They wanted to see if one of them was even brave enough to ask the other out. With the ecception of Daisuke, who was still disbelieving the idea.

So, it wasn't really a surprise to see them spend time together. What was surprising, or maybe not so much, was what happened after they confessed.

Daisuke fainted from surprise, but later would remark on how hot the two are when they kissed. Taichi and Yamato both said some awkward congratulations, and Takeru wished them luck. All at the same time right after they fell out of the small bush they were trying to hide in.

* * *


	5. Flower Meanings

* * *

**Title:** Flower Meanings**  
Pairing/Character:** Hikari x Sora**  
Theme:** #o62 – Daisies  
**Word Count:** 297  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Fluff, implied Shoujo-ai  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the character's, just the drabble.

* * *

Hikari was spending time with Yamato today to buy presents. After all, who better to know what to buy for her than the girl who idolizes her like as a sister? So, here they were on a Sunday morning shopping with one another.

"What kind of flower would Sora like?" Yamato asked her, stopping in front of a flower shop. He walked up and picked up a prickly rose. "A red rose?"

The brunette shook her head. She looked around for something. "Ah... Here." She said picking up a yellow flower and showing it to him.

He picked it up and studied it. "Daisies?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"They mean innocence, purity, and are often given in a confession of undying love." She explained in a textbook sort of way that reminded Yamato of Koshiro. "Sometimes they are given to someone who keeps secrets or as a sign of trust."

"All that from a flower?" The rock star asked her. He wondered how she remembered all of this. Or if all girls memorized this sort of thing.

"Every flower has a different meaning." Hikari said with a bit of a shrug, blushing just a bit.

"Hm..." Yamato gave the daisy back to Hikari. "Maybe you should give it to her."

She looked up at the rock star, wide eyed. Hikari wasn't sure how to respond to this. Her jaw had nearly dropped and when she was about to respond, Yamato already bought both boutiques to give to their favorite tomboy.

"Here you go. You can pay me back later." Yamato told her.

"B-but, I already bought her a present!" Hikari protested.

Yamato smiled knowingly. "So did I."

Hikari felt her face turn five shades darker than usual as she took the boutique of Daises.


	6. Admiration

* * *

**Title:** Admiration **  
****Pairing:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme:** #o85 - Game  
**Word Count:** 270  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Just another fan? I don't think so.  
**Warnings:** Shoujo-ai, fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

Hikari sighed as she watched her idol race across the tennis court. She couldn't remember how many times she did this. Sighing and watching. She didn't even notice that Daisuke was talking to her. She didn't notice anything other than the slight twitch in the tennis player's movements, as she raced for the ball. Sora had invited her and her friends to go watch her, especially since this was the championship game.

_S__wish. Bop. _Noise. Her nose wrinkled in annoyance. Daisuke was talking about how maybe he should try tennis as well, seeing how Hikari's eyes traced every move _she_ made. Of course, he wouldn't understand the true reason why she was even paying this much attention. How graceful she looked as she hit the ball back to her opponents. How she hasn't even missed one ball. Her smile as she played. She sighed again happily.

Takeru came back with a bucket full of popcorn that they had asked for moments ago and sat on her right. Patamon was already inside the bucket munching with Chibimon. His lips twitched in amusement at the goggle head's attempts to distract her from the game. "Sora-neesan's great tennis player, isn't she?" He said looking to the field.

Hikari couldn't help but blush. For some reason, he could always see through her. Hikari inwardly grimaced at the fact he called her 'nee-san.' Sora was, and had been, like a sister to the two of them. Now... Here she was questioning her feelings of for her not-related-by-blood sister.

Still, she nodded in agreement. "Sora-neesan's the best at any sport."

* * *


	7. Heartthrob

* * *

**Title:** Heartthrob  
**Pairing:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme:** #oo3 - Blue.  
**Word Count:** 293  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Guess who's on a date?  
**Warnings:** one sided Hikari x Sora, slight angst  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

She hated the weekends. It reminded her of how things used to be. After things began to settle down from the whole digimon thing. She remembered how her heart hurt much more than any time she was sick. She remembered how the tomboy was always by her side, taking care of her like an older sister would. She remembered how they would always go and have a 'girls day out' on Saturdays. Onii-san was always irritated by this because it would take away from their special 'date' time. She knew that Sora did like him then. But, she also knew that it was going to fall apart. Same with her time with Yamato. Even over that period of time, they still had their 'girls day out.' Now...

The throbbing pain came back. This time even worse than before.

"Hikari-chan?" The orange haired tomboy said curiously as she stared at the digidestined of light.

Hikari couldn't help but frown as her eyes fixated on Sora's hands. _She's hurting her hand._ The brunette noted before speaking. "Hm...?" She said innocently looking up.

"What are you doing here all alone? Where's Takeru-kun?" Sora asked a bit worriedly.

The brunette shook her head. "I just wanted to walk around for a bit. Takeru-kun's busy with some homework." She said giving only half the truth. Takeru had offered to take her on a date today, but she declined. She didn't want him to miss out on his school work. Plus, she was hoping that Sora remembered what day it was.

"Oh... Okay. Get home alright, okay?" Sora said, patting the younger digidestined on the head.

"Ah... Alright."

She waved as they headed off elsewhere. The throbbing pain in her heart only grew stronger now.

* * *


	8. The Color of Envy

**A/N: **Is it just me or am I writing mostly angsty kind of stuff lately? Also, this is my first time writing a drabble in 2nd PoV. Enjoy.

Kyoudai~

* * *

**Title:** The Color of Envy**  
Pairing/Character:** Hikari x Sora**  
Theme:** #oo9 – Green  
**Word Count:** 341  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Angst, Shoujo-ai  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the character's, just the drabble.

* * *

With those angelic wings and that golden halo, you can't help but stare. You feel unworthy to be in her presence. Even if that angel of yours has been your friend for as long as she could remember. You want to reach out to her, but fear tainting her white wings. And when you finally manage to get the courage to do so...

You saw her, kissing her best friend-turned-girlfriend. Her best friend that wasn't you. That _stupid_ little bird brain stole her from y-

You pause. She wasn't yours in the first place. She had never been yours. Other than a friend of her brother's and soon enough a friend of hers. Besides, it wasn't fair to give her all the blame. Other than the fact she's _dating_ her you both got along and were even friends.

Moments after they pull away from each other, you go up to them, pretending you haven't seen a thing.

"Hey, Hikari-chan! Inoue-san!" You called, as you walked up to them with a wide fake grin.

"Sora-neesan!" Hikari said happily waving back to you. She hasn't sensed anything. You had hidden under your mask again. So deeply that only Piyomon would be able to notice. Despite Hikari's innate senses to break through the rouse. Perhaps, you did taint the angel into losing that ability with your constant lies.

"Sora-sempai!" Miyako scolded. "Call me Miyako!"

"Right... Inoue-san."

The lavender haired teen groaned in frustration as the two laughed. They wonder why you call her by her surname, but they don't look into it much, thinking that you're just teasing. You doubt they ever notice that you only do that when Hikari's around.

* * *


	9. Good byes

**A/N:** Ever wonder why Hikari was always sick in the first season? Like all the other drabbles: AU.

* * *

**Title:** Good-byes  
Paring**:** Sora / Hikari  
Theme**:** #o31 - Death  
**Word Count:** 460  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Implied shoujo-ai, angst  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

Just how were you supposed to know? She never told you. Instead, you had to hear this from her brother, who was just behind you, frowning, unsure whether to ask you to leave or not. A part of you wanted him to take you away. To never come back. Because, in the end, all you'll do is end up hurting her again.

You held her hand in both of yours as you sat by her bed side. The cancer has already went to stage three. Agonizing pain and just waiting there to die. You clutched her hand firmly – not too tight or too loose – just enough to let her know you cared. Your eyes are red, streaked with tears as you kissed her hand lightly. Her labored breathing is the only thing you heard in the past few hours. The both of you knew she didn't have too long to live.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." You said quietly. You know you sounded pathetic, but you wanted something to break the silence. The soft beeping of the medical equipment was one of the few things telling you that she wasn't going to pass on just yet. You hoped she wasn't in pain, or, in the very least, in as less pain as possible.

"Sora-san..."

You stared at her in shock before what she says even registers in your little head, and slightly winced at the suffix. _'san...'_ The suffix never sounded so bittersweet before. You tried to smile and talk about something completely out there. Something that would distract the both of you for a moment. Anything to distract the both of you from remembering that they were in a hospital and she was waiting for _it_ to happen. You don't even realize that you're crying as you chatter away.

She smiles at you warmly, pulling her hand away from yours, she rubs away the tears from your eyes. "Don't cry for me, Sora-chan. I've always known my fate."

You pause, thinking back to before this all happened. There were those little moments where you remembered her thinking worriedly about something when she thought you weren't looking. Most of those moments were from recently. When she'd randomly fall... Guilt hit you like a heavy brick. You should have figured it out then. "Why?"

"I didn't want you to feel sorry for me." She whispered. You hoped she wasn't hurting herself by talking to you. She pulled her hand way from you.

You wanted to speak out and say something. Anything. 'It wasn't your fault,' was words you had in mind, but you could say them. Your throat just closed up for some reason, just as you heard her whisper softly.

"Ja ne, Sora-chan... It's been fun, ne?"

* * *


	10. The Angel and the Demon

**A/N:** I found the prompt list in my lj ( it was my first post there XP ) and was looking it over when it popped in my head, "what if Hikari just broke down?"

* * *

**Title:** The Angel and the Demon  
**Paring:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme: **#o57 - Angel  
**Word Count:** 263  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Implied shoujo-ai, hurt/comfort  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

They always described her as angel. There never was any darkness in her. Perhaps that was because she was the child of light. But, Sora saw through that. Hikari was an ordinary child like the rest of them -with some extraordinary powers of sensing darkness, but that's not the point- and like all people they had their breaking points.

That day when she spotted her classroom vandalized, she was shocked. Her desk was the main target, demolished beyond fixing. She ran out of the room, unsure of what to do than cry. No one was sure of what to say, and what they did say usually made it worse. At least, until Sora came up to her.

"Hikari..."

The brunette looked up briefly before turning away again, streaks of tears covered her face. She rubbed her eyes, trying too look somewhat composed and failing, badly.

Sora just sat beside her on the sidewalk. "I wonder what that person's feeling... to do something like that..."

Hikari looked up then. Her eyes were red and sore from crying. "I... wouldn't know..."

"I'd say that... she's feeling a bit frustrated right now. Depressed. Mad. Mostly..." She slipped her hand in Hikari's as her voice dropped to a low whisper, "just lonely and wanting someone to talk to. Just someone to notice them and listen."

Hikari turned around, facing her, and Sora hugged her tightly as the brunette sobbed violently.

At times like this, Hikari really had to wonder if Sora really was an angel. Or was she just imagining those white wings and that golden halo?

* * *


	11. Ticklish

Now a break from all of that gloomy stuff. A short little fluff, drabble.

* * *

**Title:** Ticklish **  
****Pairing:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme:** #o6o - Worm  
**Word Count:** 103  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Shoujo-ai, fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

Sora loved how Hikari giggled as she found that special tickle spot on her stomach, making Hikari squirm with delight. Of course, the older girl stopped before Hikari turned purple, and as soon as she regained her normal shade, the tickling continued again.

"Sooorraaa-chan!"

Hikari managed to squeal again before falling to a fit of giggles. Her wiggling got them both tangled in the blankets around them, which caused Tai to give a loud sigh, trying tell them that they were disturbing his video game day with Agumon.

"Next time, we're going to Yama's house." He told the orange digimon, who merely nodded.

* * *


	12. Mischievous, Not Evil

**A/N:** Introducing Pervert!Hikari!

* * *

**Title:** Mischievous, Not Evil  
**Paring:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme: **#o58 - Demon  
**Word Count:** 375  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Shoujo-ai  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

If Sora had to choose a word to describe her girlfriend it would be 'mischievous'. She was sure that her little monster was no angel. Not with how... _ecchi_ she was when they were alone.

"Sora-chan~" Hikari called from the other side of the door, looking like she was walking on air.

Sora opened the door without hesitation and welcomed her in. A moment later, she was lying on her back looking up at Hikari as she felt the brunette's smaller frame somehow end up on top of her with her own back to the floor. The tomboy could only imagine what was on her mind now. "You're bony arms are killing me." She teased.

Hikari pouted. "At least they aren't as chubby as these." She said, her fingers slightly heading southwards from her shoulders to her chest.

"Ah..." Sora blushed brightly to her embarrassment. Even now, after all her fondling, she was still pretty sensitive to the touch. Still, that didn't mean she was going to loose to everyone's little 'angel.' "Chubby? Ero-chan feels me up and this is all she says?"

She chuckled lightly as Hikari nodded, her cheeks starting to heat up slowly at the nickname. They quickly got up and Hikari tugged lightly on her hand. "Come on! You said we were going to take the pictures tonight!" She said excitedly, looking towards Sora's bedroom.

Sora sighed wearily, allowing herself to be tugged along. She focused her attention to the grip on her hands which tightened comfortably, missing the glossy pink camera emerged from Hikari's jacket. Then, she suddenly stopped, and Sora almost bumped into her.

"Hika-"

She was about to call her name, but was stopped by a pair of lips crushing against hers. Sora gave up to it, and thought she closed her eyes when her vision blurred momentarily by a flash from Hikari's camera.

"Such a perverted little demon." Sora commented, pulling away from Hikari, who only grinned sheepishly.

* * *


	13. Sick Days

* * *

**Title:** Sick Days**  
****Pairing:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme:** #o72 - Rain  
**Word Count:** 184  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Implied shoujo-ai, fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

Rain.

It never bothered her when she was playing soccer. The slipping and sliding all over the mud just added to the fun, and she was never afraid of getting hurt from it. Even on the tennis courts. Although it wasn't recommended to ever play while it was raining.

And then there was the next day... When all the water has soaked into her bones and she gets a cold. Unlike all the other bruises and cuts, it's always worse to get sick. To deal with all the sores that come with it. The painful headaches that wouldn't go away. Just to watch your pile of school work get taller, just because you can't pay attention long enough to do them.

Then again...

"_I'll bring you some chicken soup that'll make you feel better."_ The voice on the phone said before hanging up again.

Sora woke up to the smell of chicken soup and a sleeping brunette, laying her head on the side of her bed. She chuckled lightly, rubbing Hikari's head before yawning and falling back asleep again.

Maybe it wasn't so bad.

* * *


	14. Nap Time

* * *

**Title:** Nap Time  
**Paring:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme: **#o17 - Asleep  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

Just like when Hikari was little, nap time was one of her favorite parts of kindergarten. She was so sorely disappointed that it was removed once she moved up to grade school. But said nothing of it. She could just take a nap once she gets home.

Sora never liked nap time when she was younger. She was filled up with too much energy to just lie around and do nothing for a small period of time. But, as she grew older, she began to like it. It was hard not to when Hikari cuddled against her in her sleep.

* * *


	15. A Brother Knows

* * *

**Title: **A Brother Knows**  
****Pairing:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme:** #o73 - Brother  
**Word Count:** 176  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** shoujo-ai, fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

Tai knew all along that his little sis had a huge crush on his best girl friend. It was sort of hard not to. Hikari would always get so "glazey" eyed when she was around. He thought it was cute. After all, it made it easier for him to pick on her and get a bit of payback from the past. Never to harshly of course, just as a jest.

Sure, he may have liked Sora, but it was always more of the sisterly kind of feel. Besides, she helped him find his own true crush. A certain blond who always argues with him.

* * *


	16. Digital Bonds

* * *

**Title:** Digital Bonds  
**Paring:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme: **#o74 - Sisters  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

Tailmon was like a sister to Hikari. Her partner in crime. The one person who saved her from a life of darkness. She also knew just about everything there is to know about her. Her likes, her friends, her fears, her desires... And, like always, Tailmon knew who Hikari really liked before she honestly realized it (which happens way too often in the feline's opinion, the poor girl was completely oblivious to Daisuke's and Takeru's advances as well). But, she would never say it aloud. She would always support her partner, even when her choice of a mate was female.

* * *


	17. Barrettes

* * *

**Title:** Barrettes  
**Paring:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme: **#o97 – AC – Headgear  
**Word Count:** 124  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** implied shoujo-ai, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

When Sora entered high school, her old hat was just gone. No one questioned it. At least not aloud. Everyone wondered where it went. And they all thought it was odd that a small pink barrette took its place. Tai denied ever giving her that particular one. Same went with Yamato. It wasn't until Tai found the old hat underneath Hikari's bed he had a clue who gave her the barrette. Especially with that note of thanks that came with it, signed by Sora with little hearts and 'x's and 'o's. He should have noticed, Sora wouldn't willingly wear something as girly as that unless Hikari gave it to her. After all, he should have remembered how angry she was on her birthday that one time!

* * *


	18. Meet the Parents I

* * *

**Title:** Meet the Parents I  
**Paring:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme: **#o75 – Father  
**Word Count:** 180  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** shoujo-ai, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

Sora's father always cared for his daughter's happiness. So, when Sora came out and told him and his wife that she was dating Hikari, he was supportive, even when his wife wasn't. The old woman was traditional in every sense of the word. The idea of men or women dating or loving their own gender was a bit to hard for her to grip terms with. But, he slowly wore her down enough not to greet the two love birds with complete disgust. Sora was grateful for this. No matter who she was dating, Sora would always be his little girl. And he would always tease her of how much of a papa's girl she was when Hikari was around.

* * *


	19. Meet the Parents II

* * *

**Title:** Meet the Parents II  
**Paring:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme: **#o75 – Mother  
**Word Count:** 123  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** shoujo-ai, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

Hikari's and Tai's mother already had her share of surprises. She wasn't all too surprised when she first met their digimon and the whole end of the world crisis. Nothing much surprised her now. Well, except when Taichi first came out. Then again, she sort of expected it. He spent too much of his time with other boys than with any girls, unless you counted Sora, but they always treated her like one of the guys. It did surprise her quite a bit when Hikari came out though. To Sora, no less! But, she had sort of expected it out of them, a little bit, especially when Sora was staring to try more girlier things after they fought about how tomboyish she was.

* * *


	20. Summer Vacation

* * *

**Title:** Summer Vacation  
**Paring:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme: **#o9o – Vacation  
**Word Count:** 128  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** shoujo-ai, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

Sora was a great swimmer, but always stayed behind whenever Hikari got sick. At first, Hikari was completely against this. She got mad at her for 'wasting' all her fun summer days doing nothing. To which, Sora would always reply with a kiss, taking full advantage of the umbrella that was covering their view and leaving the brunette completely speechless. Needless to say, Hikari quit pestering Sora about heading off to play with the others. And Sora made sure that Hikari's summer time was just _perfect._

Unknownst, to the two of them, Tailmon rested underneath the chair that Hikari was lying on. She had a rather uncomfortable time there with all the noises and rustling around, squishing her underneath, that she had to escape elsewhere for the day.

* * *


	21. The Birds and the Bees

* * *

**Title:** The Birds and the Bees**  
Paring:** Sora / Hikari**  
Theme:** #o6o – Birds**  
Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

"Sora-neechan..."

"What is it, Hika-chan?"

"What are the 'birds' and the 'bees'?"

Sora dropped the book she was trying desperately to read over the past hour. Her face quickly turned redder than Hikari had ever seen before. "Um..." She scratched her cheek, unsure of how to explain it to a nine year old. "Who told you about that?"

"Haru-kun, in school." Hikari easily replied.

She looked over to Tai with a look that just screamed, _"help me!"_ He grinned apologetically before running the other way right when she was going to call him.

* * *


	22. Misunderstandings

* * *

**Title:** Misunderstandings  
**Paring:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme: **#o56 – Dragon  
**Word Count:** 144  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** shoujo-ai  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

Agumon was a curious creature by nature. He was also very gullible (to his friends), but can be strangely wise at times. One day, Taichi asked him, what he thought of Sora and Hikari "hooking up". Well, he wasn't sure what it meant at all, so he instantly replied, "is there anything wrong with it?" It wasn't until one day, he went inside the Yagami house and just spotted Hikari and Sora making out on the couch, he realized what the child of courage meant. Taichi looked completely used to this, and began to tease them, "I come home from a two month trip and you two can't keep your hands to your selves in front of me." Wisely, Agumon kept his mouth shut as he watched the two blush deeply flustered, but he couldn't help but smirk back at them.

* * *


	23. Photographs

* * *

**Title:** Photographs  
Paring**:** Sora / Hikari  
Theme**:** #o23 - Quiet  
**Word Count:** 229  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Sora finds Hikari's photo album  
**Warnings:** Implied shoujo-ai, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

It had taken her nearly forever to find it. Scratch that. It had taken her four months, three weeks, two days, thirteen hours, and forty-five minutes to find it. Yeah, she counted. After Takeru told her that a certain brunette had been taking pictures of her during the tennis games, she's been really wanting to see them. But every time she had asked the child of light, she blushed lightly and changed the subject without Sora even knowing it. They were just pictures after all, right...? It couldn't be that bad.

She opened the album and gasped. The pictures were perfect. She blushed. _Do I really look like that?_ She thought as she picked up a picture of her and looked at it closely. Her face, she could easily tell, was getting brighter by the second. She wondered how Hikari took such great shots of her. Every other photographer always gets her 'bad side' and mess up her picture one way or another. Then again... Hikari was no average photographer. She was -_is-_ one of her best friends. She placed the photograph back into the album carefully, grinning silently to herself, knowing what she should do now.

The next day, Sora was seen taking pictures of Hikari while holding her camera ransom until she promised to give her copies of every picture of her that Hikari will ever take.

* * *


	24. Snowy Days

* * *

**Title:** Snowy Days  
**Paring:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme:** #o68 – Snow  
**Word Count:** 623  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** fluff  
**Warnings:** implied shoujo-ai  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

You remember when the snow was one of the worst things you could ever be in. How frail your body was when you were little. How everyone dotted on you out of pity. Well, almost everyone. Your brother was there for you, like always. But, he was your _brother_, isn't it like his _job_ to do that sort of thing? Even if he did forget your limits every once in a while. It was a nice feeling. How he'd always treat you normally, and at the same time, carefully, in a way that made you seem like you were normal. There was one other person though, who did the same thing. Who cared for you, not only because you were fragile, not only because you were her best friend's little sister, but because you were her friend. You were both friends.

One day, the two of them snuck you out into the snow. You were so excited, dressed in so many layers of clothes that you looked more like a marshmallow than a person. It was a good thing that your parents weren't home when you went to the park to play. It wasn't too far from home, and the two of them – much to your dismay – took turns carrying you, insisting that you rest up for when they actually get to the park. It was the only reason you didn't complain while they carried you. You didn't want them to worry when all of you finally got there.

And when you got there, you wanted to have some real fun. Not building castles – although that was always a fun thing to do – but actually throw a snowball at someone. Your brother and his best friend were stunned when you threw a snow ball, much more at your own brother, and they grinned, knowing full well what was going to happen next. It was a hard thing to miss; the two of them had been building forts after all.

She stayed on your side, quickly – but gently – pulling you over to the safety of her fort as you threw another snowball at your brother. But, you quickly grew tired, and she noticed it faster than your brother, suggesting that you make snowballs while taking a short break, unwilling to worry anyone, you followed as she said. And she was right. You felt better quicker than you usually did, but you didn't join back into the game, because you were too busy watching _her._

Having asked your permission to use the snowballs you made, the tomboy's aim was remarkably true. They pegged your older brother until he was crying out "uncle." Which made the two of you giggle childishly at the site as he complained how unfair it was since you were on her team. And she agreed, saying that she never would have won without you.

Somehow, it just warms you up inside, and you blush, not really knowing what to say. Your brother checks his watch, and frowns. It was already time to head back home. Your mother was going to be back soon. She offers to carry you and, almost reluctantly, your brother agrees, after she explains how she could sneak you in if he distracts your mom. The plan was simple, and easy to do. In fact, your mother would have never found out that the two of you ever went outside until she found your brother sick in bed the next day and a call from Sora finding out that she was sick too. You felt a bit guilty that you got them sick with that snowball fight, but couldn't help feeling that you were lucky not to get sick at all.

* * *


	25. Silk Pajamas

**Title:** Silk Pajamas  
**Paring:** Sora / Hikari  
**Theme:** #o21 - Silk  
**Word Count:** 397  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** implied sex, yuri  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon Adventure.

* * *

Hikari sighed happily as she got out of the shower, rubbing her cheek against a towel, before drying herself off. A nice hot shower was always a nice way to finish a freezing winter day. She looked over to the basket where her clothes were supposed to be. _Did I forget again?_ She thought as she tied the towel around her body and headed towards the door. Taking a deep breath, she stuck her head out the window to look if anyone was out there. _No one. Perfect._

She opened the door widely and ran out of the bathroom towards her room, only to be tackled to her bed by her significant other. The brunette squealed, completely taken back as a certain orange haired tomboy pinned her to her bed.

"Did you forget your clothes again?" Their faces were close, her breath heating up Hikari's already redden cheeks. Unconsciously, Hikari's hands gripped onto the tomboy's silk pajamas as she arched up to meet her already descending lips.

"I seem to forget them again and again, Sora." Hikari said as she pulled away, beginning to squirm out of the orange haired's grip.

A soft chuckle emerged from the tomboy as she pulled Hikari back to her again. She tugged at the towel lightly, letting the small brunette feel her chest through the soft silk pajamas. They left nothing to the imagination, Hikari would always say, but it never deterred Sora from wearing them. Rather, the look on the brunette's face as she said that only encouraged her. She pressed her body against the writhing brunette's, huskily whispering in her ear, "maybe we should fix that."

Hikari blushed as she tried to come up with a comeback. The blush on her cheeks seem to spread to the rest of her body. "Ah... Are you going to punish me?"She teased, looking as innocent as she could, which wasn't all that hard for her.

"Hm... Is being with me such a punishment, Hika-chan?" Sora retorted.

The brunette didn't reply. More like, she couldn't. Unable to do more then to writhe under the ministrations of Sora's handiwork.

On the floor of the bed, two pairs of silk pajamas laid there. One belonging to Sora. The other was Hikari's missing pajamas, folded nicely and tucked in a way it wasn't well seen by the two enjoying the bed.


End file.
